


Rain

by BerryShiara



Series: To Skotádi Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Inescapable Honor, Rain, Thessia - During the Reaper War (Mass Effect), writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: To Skotádi (The Dark) is the name of one of the Cadre of huntresses belonging to the minor house Adrasteia, an honored and protected family under House T'soni.My world is built off Mass Effect and with permission Joking611's Cari'ssi'mi SeriesShorts and prompts that I consider part of my Inescapable Honor continuity.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obligations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746590) by [Joking611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611). 



In the short stint as a soldier of the front line there are many things you learn. Move with your cadre, watch your backs, trust your instincts… use your fear. There are more rules on the field than off. Be aware of your surroundings… communicate with your team. Rest when and where you can… Sometimes it was the simplest rules that were the hardest.

Her team had taken shelter in the debris of what had once been a little bistro. By the remains of the decor it had been cute… once. Now a burned out shell giving reprieve from the rain and a place to hide from the roving eyes of reaper scouts.

At the front Bernike sat, eyes closed, a faint smile appearing and receding like the waves upon the distant shore. Beside her, Callidora much with the same expression, one shoulder to the other, their heads though not touching were ever so slightly canted towards one another. A sure sign that their minds were linked, and if there were any doubt, the shared expression of peace and projected calm gave it all away.

At their backs the sisters rested, a rare set of Asari twins. Tanis the elder and Zosime the younger. Though only minutes separated them, they were more than content to play their roles. So it was that Zosime sat within the curve of Tanis’ arms, her head resting against the light armor of her twins battle gear. 

The last two of their team perched at the shattered window off to the side. Átaktos & Myrine their ordnance and tactical experts. Myrine sat staring at her omni-tool studying troop and enemy movements. Átaktos dozed lightly, her face resting on a forearm, in her hand a biotic grenade waited.

In their center Elektra sat, her back against the remains of a wall, in her lap rested Aella, team leader and bondmate. Aella slept… as true a sleep as any soldier on the line acquired. Something El would have felt jealous about if she weren’t so tired. Once back before “the attack”, she had slept anywhere more easily. Now… even sleep had become a battle. 

There was a beep in her helm, a soft notice that had her rolling her right arm up to read the message on her omni-tool. The message had green eyes shifting to Myrine with a silent question. It had only one word. ‘Sleep’

There were things that helped, the presence of trusted companions, and today, the constant sound of the penetrating rain. But it was no easy task. 

_‘Close your eyes, and listen.’_ Myrine’s thoughts touched her own this time, and with it direction. Not at the world or the rain, but the woman in her lap.

Elektra rested her head back against the wall and tried to do as she were instructed.

There was this place in Aella’s mind where the rain was perfection. An all encompassing feeling of wellbeing that filled the heart and slowly creeped into the bones. It pushed away the thoughts of the war, and the death that they saw and faced every day. Her mother had loved the rain, and had taught her children to be as enraptured by its caress and whisper as herself. 

As Elektra explored Aella’s feelings, her hand softly caressed Aella’s cheek, a gauntlet tucked away just so she could touch her partners warm skin. 

She sighed and smiled, her eyes rolling closed at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of Characters  
> Aella (Stormwind) - Team Leader & Bondmate of Elektra  
> Átaktos (Naughty, Mischevious) - Asari Munitions & Ordnance Expert  
> Berenike (To bring victory) - Asari Sentinel Class  
> Callidora (Gift of beauty) - Asari  
> Elektra (Bright & Shining) - Human Biotic Adept, Youngest team member of To Skotádi, bondmate of Aella  
> Myrine (Swiftly Bounding) - Asari Tactical Expert  
> Tanis (Serpent Lady) - Asari Sentinel Class Twin of Zosime  
> Zosime (Survivor) - Asari twin of Tanis


End file.
